Upcoming Secrets
by LovelyAndDull
Summary: Faitsu was forced to move in Aspertia City with her mother to start a "new life!" to work in the BW agency but it ends up becoming a train wreck.
1. The Blackout

"Goodbye!" Faitsu waved goodbye to her colleagues and continued typing on her computer. It's been three months since she started working in the BW agency to get her mind off the past. Or so her mother told her that. "It was time to move on and start a fresh new life!" she said, so she was forced to move in Aspertia City and get a job that her mother helped her choose.

"That didn't help at all…" muttered Faitsu as she finished another paragraph in her article. She had to write an interesting article about one of the upcoming movies called "Love and Battles." It's about a love story between trainers who met on a street corner.

"Love, huh?" Faitsu whispered to herself as she finished the last sentence of her article. That one word made her think of a tall, green haired man who was long gone in history. She never talked to him and only seen him in a distance but he helped inspire her of what she believes right now. Which was pokemon is your friends and you should never abuse them. Then she looked over at her keyboard's side to see foongus sleeping. She warmly smiled at her pokemon and saved her work in the computer.

Or so she thought until there was a blackout in the agency. She quickly looked around to finally notice that she was alone. Nobody can help her now and the article is due the day after tomorrow. She ran to her bag and started throwing all her stuff on the floor, looking for her notebook and pencil. She hoped that she can remember what she wrote but no thought ran across her mind.

"Agh… I can't remember…" She noticed drops of water falling on her notebook which she can guess was her tears. "I can't remember… I can't…" "_Nobody was in the agency so why not let out steam, right now?_" She thought as hot tears run down her cheeks. "I'm so useless… This is my first job, too… I should just quit if I want to keep my dignity…"

"Don't quit," said a familiar voice. Faitsu quickly looked up to see Rakutsu kneeling down to see her face and wiped her tears with his handkerchief. His dewott by his side gave her a concerning look. "I'll help you so don't worry, alright?" He gave her a boyish grin and helped her get up.

"H-how…" She finally uttered a word. He gave her a curious look. "How did you get in?"

"I was been here. You just didn't notice me." In a blink of an eye, she was gone. Rakutsu noticed her belongings on the floor and her foongus was gone, too.

"She can run, huh?" Rakutsu gave his dewott a smile which his dewott smiled in return then started laughing. "Let's get that information back while she's gone." Then he proceeded to sit in her work area and started getting the computer to work.

"I hope she doesn't get sick."

"Why?!" shouted Faitsu as she started to run in the rain and holding her bag tightly at her chest with foongus in it. "Why me?!" Her foongus gave her a confused look as he continued watching his trainer run in the rain.


	2. Rooftop

"Rakutsu… He's perfect boyfriend material!"

"I know, right? I also heard that he dated the singer, Yancy!"

"Oh? I find that a little unbelievable… But I can see it, though. They're like a perfect couple."

Faitsu tried to not listen into their conversation and continue her next article, "Mystery Doors of the Magical Land." She couldn't find herself to ignore the conversation and hang every little word in her ear. She had to because they were talking right next to her, to the point where she can hear their breathing and it was absolutely disgusting. She needed to work in peace. Not in a place where too many people gossip about a guy she doesn't have any interest on. Faitsu quickly gathered her things and started to go to the roof. Nobody goes there because nobody has the key for it. Luckily for Faitsu, she doesn't need a key. She took a bobby pin from her buns and opened the door with it. It was quite easy since she did it all the time when she worked with Team Plasma but nobody has to know that either. The roof was spacious and had white benches facing the scenery of buildings. It was a clear, sunny day with a light breeze which helped Faitsu calm down.

"Time to finish this article," Faitsu licked her lips and typing furiously on the computer. After two to three hours, she was doing final touches to her article until a locking sound interrupted her. She swirled around to see the door was closed. "_Was it by accident_?" She thought as she took out her bobby pin and tried to open the door but it was futile. "W-wait… Huh?!" she yelled, noticing there was various objects were blocking the door like chairs and desks. "If only foongus was here but he's still sick from two days ago…" she muttered, remembering she ran away from Rakutsu. She was surprised how she didn't get sick and how her article that was incomplete to what it was completed originally before the blackout to give it to her boss on time.

"How am I going to get out?" She asked herself that question over and over again as she was observing her surroundings. "The trees are large enough. Probably," She thought aloud. "I got nothing to lose." She was about to climb the fence to fall on a nearby tree but she heard someone shouting.

"Are you really planning to die?" asked Rakutsu who was looking up at her from the agency entrance. He was fixing his suit as he watched her every movement.

"I'm not going to die! I'm stuck on the roof and the door is blocked. I'm just going to hang on a nearby tree. What else can I do?" Faitsu asked as she looked down at him.

"Go on a date with me."

"Excuse me?"

"If I help you, go on a date with me."

Faitsu continued her plan to climb the fence to hang on a nearby tree.


	3. Home Sweet Home

"Ouch…" Faitsu said to herself. She was staring at her newly formed bruise on her upper arm from yesterday's incident. She was climbing down a nearby tree from getting stuck on the BW agency's roof. Rakutsu just watched her fall and injure herself. "Damn Rakutsu… But why did someone block the only exit?" Faitsu thought as she hid her bruise with her sleeves. "Does someone know that I'm a Team Plasma member?" A possibility that gave her shivers down her spine. "Maybe someone is holding a grudge against me? But I don't remember doing anything wrong…" After washing her hands, Faitsu started to walk to her work area to continue her third article about "Ghost Eraser."

"Maybe I shouldn't start the article here…" Faitsu thought for a second as she stood in front of her work area. Ever since she started working here, there's been all sorts of trouble she gotten into that both included that playboy. Faitsu wasn't the kind to do her work at home as she liked to relax whenever she stepped into her house but she might as well start something new to cause fewer problems. Or hope there is fewer problems.

"I'm leaving early!" she yelled to her boss that was coincidentally in the same room as her. "I'll finish the article by next week!" Faitsu grabbed her things and started to quickly walk out of the agency. As she stepped out of the agency, she noticed the sky was clear and the wind was strong but relaxing at the same time.

"I wish foongus could see this," Faitsu grinned. Foongus was still sick but he started to get better enough to walk. Then she started to walk home near the street and wave, hoping a taxi would come by. Instead of a yellow taxi, a black car stopped in front of her. The window of the car started descending to reveal a certain playboy.

"Hello, Ms. Whi-two. Aren't you supposed to be in the agency?" he asked with his winning smile. Instead of answering his question, Faitsu started walking to a cab that had a person about to get out. "Don't answer him. Don't look at him. Ignore him, Faitsu! Just go home and finish the article to have a week off. Do the article. Ignore him," Faitsu thought to herself as she has gotten inside the cab and told the driver directions to her house. "Can you lose the black car following us, too? I'll pay extra."

"Certainly, miss."

"It seemed like forever trying to lose that playboy," Faitsu thought as she looked at her watch. It's been thirty minutes since he was following her and she was just glad to be close to her house.

"Thank you very much," Faitsu bowed and gave the money to the taxi driver. She grabbed her keys from her jacket pocket and opened the door to her house. "Home sweet home…"


	4. Good Morning

"Dang, I'm getting tired of writing these articles," Faitsu sighed. "I wonder when I'm going to have a vacation." After Faitsu had finished her article about "Ghost Eraser," and was published, it became one of the most popular movies this month. Her boss was ecstatic about the profit he was making which he demanded her to write another article about the "TimeGate Travelers" movie which will come out a few weeks from now. Faitsu started sipping her coffee and continued typing down her article until something bumped her computer chair. She glanced down to see her foongus trying to tell her to take a break.

"I guess you're right," Faitsu smiled. "I am at home and mom isn't here. It's not like anyone knows where I live, right?" She grabbed her half-finished coffee cup and started walking downstairs to the kitchen to see a young man cooking eggs.

"Morning! You should remember to lock your doors, you' know. Someone weird might come in here," laughed Rakutsu who was wearing her mom's pink apron and was holding a spatula and a pan on the other hand. He was still wearing his suit and tie but without the jacket and his sleeves were up.

"…"

"What's wrong, Faitsu?"

"…"

"Ah! I know you're hungry, right? I just finished the eggs."

Faitsu didn't say anything and just put her coffee cup on the dining table and started to walk upstairs. "I was downstairs before and he wasn't there… I must've been working too hard on these articles. I should've slept earlier or am I dreaming? More like a nightmare actually…" Faitsu started whispering as she went inside her bedroom and tucked herself in her bed.

"It's not very nice to ignore someone," Rakutsu whispered to her which was close to her ear. Luckily, the blanket covered her blush.

"Why me…" Faitsu whined. "Why has arceus cursed me…"

"Do you mean blessed?" Rakutsu said.

"…"

"Faitsu?"

"…Foongus! Kick him out!"

The next thing Faitsu heard was a crash which could've been a broken window. She peeked through her blanket to see broken glass on the floor and a furious foongus watching a glint in the sky.

"Let's keep this between us. Mom doesn't have to know," Faitsu glanced down at her foongus. "Urgh… I can feel my wallet becoming smaller." She slowly covered herself with her blanket.

"Can you clean the glass, please? I'll call the repair guys… Just give me a minute or two." Her foongus gave her a nod and started going to the closet to get a broom.

"Why me…" cried Faitsu who was still under her blanket.


	5. Dream or Memory?

"Try to catch me…" I said to someone I found familiar.

"Do you think this is a game?" He answered aggressively.

"It's not a game… unless you want it to be a game. I want freedom," I turned my back on him. "And… you want me, right? Let's just say it's a bet for now."

"A bet…" He whispered, slowly staring at the marble floor.

"By tomorrow, I will be hidden. I'll make it look like I never touched the earth." I could feel him shift quickly and slowly aching to grab his pokemon. "I'm not going to commit suicide. I said I would be hidden, right? If you can ever find me, then you win. But if you can't, then I win."

"No time limit?" He tried to laugh. "Since when did you get cocky?"

"I learned from the best," I answered, slowly taking a step near the window and green flashed in my eyes for a second. "You'll have to search out the whole world three times if you want to find me." I slowly glanced at the shadowed figure. "If you're lucky."

"Leaving without a hug?" He flirtatiously smirked. "Not even a kiss?"

"Well then, I'll be leaving now," I turned my back from him, ignoring his requests. "This bet starts at six in the morning." I looked at the old clocks hanging on the walls.

"It's eleven fifteen... Since there's time, let's have a set of rules to make it fair. I don't want to see my face on the streets, you know." I heard him silently clicked his tongue. Good thing I suggested this before leaving. "First, I don't want my face seen in any electronics or shows or any kind of social interaction. Second, you're the only one who can catch me. No one else can do it for you. Third, you are able to ask people where I could be but I don't suggest it."

"Why don't you suggest it?" He asked innocently.

"I think you can find that out for yourself," I said. "Since you're a detective, right? Do you have any suggestions to our bet?"

"Just one," he said. "You can't fall in love with anyone else."

"Manipulative? I'm not surprised since this is the core reason of our bet," I sighed as I stood up but I remembered something. "The only way for you to win is to touch me like a simple tap or push."

"Oh? Do you want me to touch you? That can be rearranged," he smiled.

"Very funny," I sighed. "I'll be going now. I guess this is our last meeting."

"Last? I think this is the very beginning," he grinned.

* * *

Faitsu slowly lifted herself from her bed. "A dream?" She whispered as she scratched her messy hair.

"_It looked more like a memory… but I can't remember who that guy is…_" she thought as she grabbed her clothes to take a shower. The only hint that she got about that guy was that he was a detective and he was somewhat a flirt.

"_A flirt?_"

She shouldn't jump into conclusions but she should give some thought to _that man_. She also shouldn't overthink this dream could be a memory of sort but she couldn't help it. Her life is very frustrating and she needs to think of something else than the negative.

"How annoying," she sighed as she was done taking her shower and began making herself coffee and a piece of toast. "_This job is annoying, that man is annoying, and…" _She thought aggressively until the toaster binged to interrupt her negative thoughts. Faitsu sighed heavily and ripped the toast with her mouth as she fixed her bag and shoes. Hopefully, "TimeGate Travelers" could let her boss give her a vacation because damn, she really needed it. She locked the door of her home and started walking to the BW agency which is only a bus away but she'd rather walk. She enjoyed taking in the nature of the forests and the thin rivers in the morning so she always wakes up extra early.

"Oh! What a coincidence!" Faitsu heard a painfully familiar voice. She slowly turned around hoping it was someone else but Arceus has failed her. She thought she should've woken up foongus.

"Do you like walking in the forest, Faitsu?" Rakutsu laughed happily as he jogged towards her pace.

"Not anymore…"


	6. President

"What a horrible morning," sighed Faitsu. Rakutsu was about to reply until a swarm of young to old women surrounded the man and knocked Faitsu down to the floor.

"Ouch," she groaned. She looked back at Rakutsu but ended up only seeing the top of his messy hair. Then she noticed that the people slowly increase around him by a minute which made Faitsu crawl away to her boss to give him the printed article.

"Never walk with him in the morning…" she whispered to herself as she was crawling. "…Never walk with him ever." Finally, she strolled towards her boss' office and knocked on the door. He wasn't answering for a minute so she knocked again. Another minute passed and she was about to open the door until someone spoke behind her.

"Oh! He's sick today."

Faitsu jumped and squeaked out of surprise. She quickly turned around to see a woman in her early twenties. She had nostalgic blue eyes and a ponytail with two strands of hair coming from her hair tie. She was holding a sisterly-like atmosphere calming Faitsu. Also, she was wearing a clean business suit and a sparkling engagement ring.

"Sorry," she laughed heartily. "Do you need anything?"

"I… have the article for the new movie," Faitsu hesitantly said. "TimeGate Travelers."

"Ah yes, please give it to me. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you and um…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you."

"I'm the President of the BW agency." Faitsu suddenly fell onto the floor which startled the woman.

"Are you okay?!" she panicked

"I'm sorry for talking to you in such an impolite manner!" The woman's shocked face slowly turned into a heartwarming smile and laughed.

"It's okay! I'm barely in the BW agency because I've been too busy. Please call me White and don't worry about it!" White gently grabbed Faitsu's hand and steadied her to stand.

"I'm Faitsu…" White was about to reply but stopped herself. Her face was filled with relief and a bit of sadness making Faitsu confused. White noticed this and laughed lightly to herself making the young girl even more confused.

"It's nice to meet you."

"I should be the one saying that," laughed Faitsu. "You're the President of the BW agency." The woman laughed with Faitsu and glanced at her watch.

"It seems I have to go," sighed White. "Farewell." Faitsu waved goodbye to her and started to head to her small office to look at her new schedule for the month. As she sat on her chair and typed in her name in the computer, it was said that she had nothing for any day of this month.

"Is this computer broken or do I have a month off?"


	7. Vacation

"I want you to shine."

"Why? I thought you wanted the pokemon and the audience to shine?" I asked while wiggling my feet which were far away from the ground. I noticed my voice was higher pitch and I looked to the person I was talking to but she was too bright to look at so I glanced away.

"I want them to shine, too." She replied. She was sitting right next to me and we were apparently selling merchandise but I couldn't tell what it was. "I saw the way you act when you think no one is around, y'know. You can shine as well." I felt my cheeks flushed and focused my stare at the grass. Then I noticed a tree bigger than any building of any city. There was an entrance to it and I was tempted to walk to it but I couldn't move.

"Will you?"

"Will I, what?" I turned to her but she was radiating a light where I have to look away. "Will I, what?" I repeated.

"Will you shine? Do you think you can handle the eyes of a million people?"

"The eyes of a million people…" I repeated and shivered. The girl noticed and smiled.

"Yes… Don't you want to express your feelings to them?"

"Why do I have to express my feelings to strangers?"

"Ever since you came to this world, Faitsu Whi-two, you were always hidden. You hide away your feelings and try to be unnoticed. You barely smile, too. It makes me worried," she said. I can feel her turn to me. "Don't you have the desire to express your feelings? Bottling all of it up won't do any good." I could feel the over towering trees surrounding us come closer to us like they were eavesdropping.

I decided not to say anything.

"I saw your joyful expression while you were dancing. A satisfied expression as you stopped. Don't you want to share your feelings to everyone? You can't always hide your feelings forever."

I couldn't say a thing to her. The breeze turned into a fierce wind making the grass whistle loudly, the trees were fiercely clapping, my hair was quickly covering my eyes making the world turn dark, and the girl's melodious voice a mere whisper.

* * *

Faitsu slowly opened her eyes and didn't bother sitting up. She stared at the wooden ceiling and contemplated on her dream that felt too realistic. It was more realistic than the other dream. She could even say it was actually a real flashback. Suddenly, she heard a squeak next to her bedside and noticed it was her foongus trying to catch her attention.

"Sorry, I'm just tired that's all," she laughed lightly. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Faitsu gently jumped from her bed and stood near the huge windows. She was in Humilau City since her mother found out that she had a whole month off. She didn't understand and started protesting like "don't waste money on such an expensive trip!" But her mother wouldn't listen from excitement and she ended up in her full-paid room the very night. Suddenly, she heard shouting and screaming from her window.

"I wonder what's all that about…" Faitsu muttered. She looked out to see the beach area filled with girls screaming at a wave. Then, she noticed a certain man surfing on the wave and gave them a winning smile making them scream even more.

"What a minute is that…" Then the man, Rakutsu, noticed her and gave her a winning smile making her shiver and quickly covering the window with the curtain. The girls started going wild and saying that he smiled at them which Faitsu hoped it was true.

"Why…" She slipped to sit on the floor and hugged her knees. "Why me…" Foongus quietly walked to her and patted her leg.


End file.
